1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet waste recovery and disposal kits and more particularly pertains to a new canine pet waste recovery and disposal kit for providing components in a portable unit for cleaning up and disposing of the waste of a pet dog when walking the dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet waste recovery and disposal kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet waste recovery and disposal kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,893; U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,354; U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,826; U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,175; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,684; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 385,487.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new canine pet waste recovery and disposal kit. The inventive device includes a flexible bag having a mouth opening and a closure for closing the mouth opening of the bag, an absorbent towel being disposed in the bag a pre-moistened towelette being disposed in the bag, and an edible dog treat being disposed in the bag.
In these respects, the canine pet waste recovery and disposal kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing components in a portable unit for cleaning up and disposing of the waste of a pet dog when walking the dog.